Los Santos Underground Radio
Grand Theft Auto Online |host = Unnamed female continuity announcer.Voiced by Donna Frank: https://www.imdb.com/name/nm10202414/?ref_=ttfc_fc_cl_t821 }} Los Santos Underground Radio (LS-UR) is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto Online added in the weekly continuation of the GTA Online: After Hours update on 31 July 2018, and later introduced to Grand Theft Auto V as of the Arena War update. As each Resident DJ completes their initial one-week residency in the player's Nightclubs, their setlist is added to the game's playlist. Tracklist Tracklist for Los Santos Underground Radio.Trackid.gxt2: 0x938234D7 = AM$TRAD BILLIONAIRE - 0x8BE6A5A4 = The Plan 0xA61C3141 = ARA KOUFAX - 0x9FBE2481 = Natural States (Edit) 0xDA5B9B27 = SWAYZAK - 0x848E704A = In The Car Crash (Headgear's Always Crashing In The Same Car Mix) 0x6FF6F8DA = D. LYNNWOOD - 0xEFCEF884 = Bitcoins (Original Mix) 0x0E8034D6 = BRYAN FERRY - 0x7D9392EB = Don't Stop The Dance (Todd Terje Remix) 0x87E2A231 = DENIS HORVAT - 0x623056CD = Madness Of Many - 0x3DFA962E = Page Blanche 0x8AB6B2A9 = SOLOMUN - 0xA0A35E82 = Ich Muss Los 0x826CA0BD = MATTHEW DEAR - 0xF87A8CE3 = Monster 0xF2997BA9 = TRUNCATE - 0xA98EE999 = WRKTRX3 0x5060BEEE = FLOORPLAN - 0x3A72130D = Spin (Original Mix) 0xB8C4137F = CEVIN FISHER - 0xEC5A7A6B = The Freaks Come Out (Original 2000 Freaks Mix) 0x4AF4B6C2 = CHRIS LUM - 0x9035413E = You're Mine (Clean Version) 0xDC9B3EEC = ALEX METRIC & TEN VEN - 0xC13B0828 = The Q 0x8AB6B2A9 = SOLOMUN - 0xB7A47467 = Customer Is King 0xA7015679 = ADAM PORT - 0x609CC9AD = Planet 9 - 0x93B62EBF = The End To My Beginning 0x33B671B1 = LEONARD COHEN - 0xB64076B3 = You Want It Darker (Solomun Remix) Solomun *Am$trad Billionaire - The Plan (2013) *Ara Koufax - Natural States (Edit) (2017) *Swayzak - In The Car Crash (Headgear 'Always Crashing In The Same Car' Mix) (2002) *D. Lynnwood - Bitcoins (Original Mix) (2018) *Bryan Ferry - Don't Stop The Dance (Todd Terje Remix) (2013) *Denis Horvat - Madness Of Many (2018) *Johannes Brecht - Incoherence (formerly titled Page Blanche) (2018) *Solomun - Ich Muss Los (2018) *Matthew Dear - Monster (2018) *Truncate - WRKTRX3 (2017) *Floorplan - Spin (Original Mix) (2016) *Cevin Fisher - The Freaks Come Out (Original 2000 Freak Mix) (2000) *Chris Lum - You're Mine (Clean Version) (2014) *Alex Metric & Ten Ven - The Q (2018) *Solomun - Customer Is King (2018) *Adam Port - Planet 9 (2018) *Dubfire - The End To My Beginning (2018) *Leonard Cohen - You Want It Darker (Solomun Remix) (2016) Tale Of Us *Tale of Us - Overture (2018) *Tale of Us - 1911 (2018) *Tale of Us - Trevor's Dream (2018) *Tale of Us - Vinewood Blues (2018) *Tale of Us - Anywhere (2018) *Tale of Us - Symphony Of The Night (2018) *Tale of Us - Another World (2018) *Tale of Us - The Portal (2018) *Tale of Us - Solitude (2018) *Tale of Us - Morgan's Fate (2018) *Tale of Us - Fisherman's Horizon (2018) *Tale of Us - Myst (2018) *Tale of Us - Seeds (2018) *Tale of Us - Endless Journey (2018) *Tale of Us - Valkyr (2018) *Tale of Us - In Hyrule (2018) *Tale of Us - Disgracelands (2018) *Tale of Us - Heart Of Darkness (2018) Dixon *Carl Finlow - Convergence (2018) *Caravaca - Yes I Do (2017) *Warp Factor 9 - The Atmospherian (Tornado Wallace Remix) (2017) *Mashrou' Leila - Roman (Bas Ibellini Mix) (2015) *Future Four - Connection (I-Cube Rework) (2018) *Rite De Passage - Quinquerime (1982) *The Egyptian Lover - Electro Pharaoh (Instrumental) (2005) *Marcus L. - Telstar (2018) *Romanthony - Bring U Up (Deetron Edit) (2000) *Solar - 5 Seconds (2012) *Sharif Laffrey - And Dance (2018) *Ron Hardy - Sensation (Dub Version) (1985) *Aux 88 - Sharivari (Digital Original Aux 88 Mix) (2013) *Oni Ayhun - OAR03-B (2009) *TCK FT. JG - Reach Out Your Hand (Erol Alkan Rework) - GTA Edit (2018) The Black Madonna *Ron Hardy - Sensation (1985) *Derrick Carter - Where Ya At (2002) *Tiga - Bugatti (2014) *Metro Area - Miura (2002) *The Black Madonna - A Jealous Heart Never Rests (2013) *Art of Noise - Beat Box (Diversion One) (1984) *The Black Madonna feat. Jamie Principle - We Still Believe (2013) *Nancy Martin - Can't Believe (1982) *P-Funk All Stars - Hydraulic Pump Pt. 3 (1982) *Steve Poindexter - Computer Madness (1989) *Ten City - Devotion (1987) *The Black Madonna - We Can Never Be Apart (2013) *Joe Jackson - Steppin' Out (1982) *The Black Madonna - He Is The Voice I Hear (2016) Gallery LS-UR-Tee-GTAO-Radio-Stations.png|LS-UR Tee in Grand Theft Auto Online. Prominent Appearances in the Storyline ;Trailers *"Miura" by Metro Area was featured in the ''GTA Online'': After Hours Teaser Trailer. *"Reach Out Your Hand (Erol Alkan Rework) - GTA Edit" by TCK FT. JG was featured in the ''GTA Online'': After Hours Trailer. ;Missions *Depending on the Resident DJ, the Nightclub Management - Blimp mission will play the following tracks: **Solomun's blimp will play Johannes Brecht - Page Blanche **Tale Of Us' blimp will play Fisherman’s Horizon **Dixon's blimp will play Future Four - Connection (I:Cube Rework) **The Black Madonna's blimp will play Metro Area - Miura Video Trivia *Due to the length of the station’s name, the full title may not be correctly displayed on certain vehicle radio displays, such as that of the Nero. *An audio defect is present on the radio mix of 'Miura' by Metro Area; at around 4:10, the song fades out before quickly fading back in again, likely the result of an incorrect stitch by Rockstar, given the original track nor the Nightclub mix have this defect. **This is due to the fact that all mixes of the music are split into three separate files per DJ and are split once again between the radio mix and the Nightclub mix, and the transition between the two files are that are split in between this song is incorrectly programmed, and doesn't hide the fade (as compared to the rest of the mix and the rest of the in-game radio, notably WorldWide FM and FlyLo FM). * This station has a total count of 65 songs, beating Non-Stop-Pop FM for the largest in-game radio station in the game. * This is the first radio station in the series to include licensed tracks that have been featured in previous GTA titles. ** "Steppin' Out" by Joe Jackson was featured in ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' on Flash FM. ** "Beat Box (Diversion One)" by the Art of Noise was featured in ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' on Fresh FM. See Also *The Fix FM - a house and techno radio station in GTA 1. *Rise FM - a radio station in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories that also plays house music and plays a song remixed by as a member of . *SF-UR - a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that also plays house music, has a similar name and logo and plays a song featuring . *Electro-Choc - a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes from Liberty City that also plays house music. *Vladivostok FM - a radio in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City that in the latter plays house. *Deadmau5 - a house instrumentals radio in GTA Chinatown Wars. *Soulwax FM - a radio station in Grand Theft Auto V that also plays house music and a song by . *Flash FM - a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City that also plays "Steppin' Out" by . *Fresh FM - a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories that also plays "Beat Box (Diversion One)" by the . *Emotion 98.3 - a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories that plays songs by The Art of Noise and with . *Bounce FM - a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that plays a song by George Clinton of the as a solo artist. *Space 103.2 - a radio station in Grand Theft Auto V that plays songs by George Clinton of the P-Funk All Stars with . References Navigation }}hu:Los Santos Underground Radio ru:Los Santos Underground Radio pl:Los Santos Underground Radio de:Los Santos Underground Radio es:Los Santos Underground Radio Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V